Return of the Darkness
by Ice-Princess-Amber
Summary: Voldemort is back in power, and exchange students come to Hogwarts. Do they know more than they let on?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters/settings that belong to J.K. Rowling. 

Author's Notes: This story has been redesigned with three characters being replaced. Also, this is an AU, and an OC story. Anyone who doesn't like either, turn back now. Flames will be ignored, but constructive criticism is welcome. Oh, and if this story is ever reviewed in an anti-sue journal, can someone let me know? I'd like to see that entry. That said, enjoy:

Harry Potter: And the Return of the Darkness

Summer had once again ended for Harry Potter, and it was with great delight that he boarded the Hogwarts' Express to start his fifth year. The Dursleys seemed to get increasingly worse as the years went on, and not even the fact that Dudley was going to Smeltings could alter their feelings for Harry. "Only two more years," he whispered to himself. "Two more years and I'll finally be free."

"What's that, Harry?" Ron asked, tearing his gaze from the window.

"Nothing Ron," Harry said quickly, smiling at his best friend. Even though Ron and the rest of the Weasleys knew the horrors he lived with (and had saved him from countless times), it still didn't seem proper of Harry to badmouth them. Suddenly the door to their compartment opened, and Hermione Granger walked in.

"So **here** you are," she said with a sigh. "I've been looking all over for you two. I have the most amazing news to tell you."

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked, glad for the interruption.

"We're getting exchange students at Hogwarts this year. All the way from America." The smile on Hermione's face couldn't have been broader.

"Where'd you hear that from?" Ginny Weasley asked as she entered the compartment. Hermione sat down next to Ron, eager to tell her friends what she knew.

"Well, over the summer, I received an application to be an exchange student to the Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was so excited about seeing America and learning from new people, that I sent the application back the next day."

"Gee Hermione, then why are you still here? I thought they always took the smart people on trips like that?" Ron wondered.

"Well Ron, if you must know, there was a lot of extra studying I would've needed to do. We take our O.W.L.s this year, and I would've needed to take them over the summer before leaving. America doesn't have those tests, but they take different ones, and the Ministry didn't want the students to be confused between the two. Not that I would've minded finishing my O.W.L.s early, but I had so much other studying to do that it just wasn't possible. Besides, Professor Dumbledore wrote me a few weeks later letting me know that I was going to be a prefect this year."

"That's great, Hermione," Harry congratulated his friend.

"It beats having Percy," Ginny teased.

"American wizards at Hogwarts? Blimey," Ron said, eyes widening.

"Are they first years?" Harry wondered.

"Don't be daft, Harry," Hermione scolded. "First years don't leave their school, much less their country for a whole year. I heard they're our age, and at the top of their classes."

"Maybe we can all study together then," Ron suggested. Last year's final exams had been hard enough, but this year was probably going to be worse. Now that Defense Against the Dark Arts was being emphasized more, the teachers would be pushing the older students to know their counter-curses.

"Will they be assigned houses?"

"Oh, I hope so," Hermione answered Ginny, smiling again. "Maybe we'll be lucky and get one in Gryffindor."

"I just hope the Slytherins don't get any of them," Ron said darkly.

* * *

The Great Hall was alive with activity and talking students. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, talking to the new first years that had just been sorted. Nearly Headless Nick was recounting an old tale to a few of the new girls, and seemed quite happy to have their full attention. Ginny had one eye on Harry and other one on the entrance to the Great Hall. Hermione was also keeping an eye out for the exchange students when Professor Dumbledore stood up to address the school. "As some of you might have heard, we at Hogwarts have been honored to take part in an exchange program. We have sent six students and one teacher to the Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In return, they have sent us six students, and a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'd like you all to meet Professor Regan." The woman who stood up was wearing dark-red robes and a matching pointed hat. Her salt-and-pepper hair hung loosely to her shoulders as she waved and smiled at everyone. The Slytherin table began sniggering at the rather small woman, but a stern look from Dumbledore shut them up almost immediately. 

"She doesn't look like much," Ron whispered.

"Actually," Hermione said in her know-it-all tone. "I read about her in _Defensive Magical Studies_. Professor Regan helps the Ministry of Magic. She's an auror."

"Really?" Harry asked. But before Hermione could answer, Professor Dumbledore continued with his announcements:

"Because these new students will be staying with us for the year, it seems only proper that they should fully experience Hogwarts. To this end, we have decided to sort them into houses." The stool with the Hat on it was brought forward again, and six teenagers stepped into the Great Hall and marched up the center aisle. All of them were wearing the black robes of Hogwarts, but they seemed slightly disinterested in the proceedings.

"When I call your name, sit on the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head. It will tell you which house you belong to, and simply follow the cheers to find your house table," Professor McGonagall told them. It seemed that the entire school leaned forward to watch this ceremony. "Augustine, Amelia." A girl with waist-length, dark-brown hair smiled brightly and sat down, placing the Hat on her head with a flourish.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat shouted, sending up cheers from that table as Amelia beamed and took her seat.

"DeFay, Dawn." A short, skinny girl with bright-red hair raced up to the hat and stuck it on her head. After a minute or so of silence she looked worried, but the Hat shouted:

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Dawn sat down among them, shaking a few hands and hugging Amelia, but kept her eyes on the rest of her schoolmates. Amelia, Harry noticed, also looked back at the other Americans.

"Johnson, Amber." The last girl, pale-blonde hair falling to the middle of her back walked stiffly over to the Hat, taking a deep breath before putting it on. Almost immediately the hat shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!" Again Harry heard the wild shouts, but Amber only sat down and looked everyone over. Her eyes swept over the table, and they were a blue so pale they seemed to be made of ice. A few people shivered under her piercing stare.

"Shields, Slade." The first boy, dirty-blonde hair sticking up slightly, shook his head and dropped the Sorting Hat onto it like he was bored. A moment later he rolled his eyes as:

"RAVENCLAW!" echoed throughout the room. He sat down and nodded to a few of his new housemates, but kept his eyes on the other two boys and didn't bother shaking hands.

"Starr, Jason." The boy who stepped forward resembled a small version of Hagrid, though with a lot less hair. His large arms rested powerfully on his thighs as he sat down and placed the Hat over his shaggy, dark-brown hair.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat shouted almost instantly. Cheers went up from the third table as Jason carefully placed the Hat back on the stool before striding over to the table. A few people giggled as he gave Amelia a quick peck on the cheek before shaking as many hands as he could reach.

"Finally," Professor McGonagall said, "Tremore, Lotus." The last exchange student moved over to the Hat like he was stalking prey. Harry couldn't make out his eyes, but his body had gone taught and alert, like he was ready to pull his wand out in case of a surprise attack. Light-brown hair grew down to the base of his neck, and he brushed thick bangs out of his face. No sooner had the Hat gone on his head than it shouted:

"SLYTHERIN!" Harry saw Amber's eyes follow Lotus as he sat down at the Slytherin table, ignoring Professor Snape's smile but shaking Draco's outstretched hand.

"Well, at least those gits only got one," Ron whispered.

"Yes, but his schoolmates don't seem very happy," Harry said. Along with Amber and Slade's dejected looks, Amelia and Dawn wore shocked expressions, and Jason was shaking his head.

"Most of them seem friendly, but ours doesn't," Hermione complained, staring at Amber.

"Maybe there's a reason," Harry ventured.

"We'll talk to her when we reach the tower," Ron said, all smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter, or anything in any of J.K. Rowling's books. My characters are mine though, so look but don't touch.

Author's Notes: I will honestly try not to make the six OCs perfect. I have 3 beta-readers for that purpose. As before, any flames will be ignored, but concrit is always welcome.

Chapter 2

Back in Gryffindor tower, Harry, Ron, and Hermione hadn't gotten so much as a word out of Amber. "It's like she doesn't trust us," Ron stated, flopping onto his bed. He was remembering the room assignments, and how Hermione hadn't seemed thrilled at all that Amber would be in her room

"That's hardly surprising, since she doesn't know us. She'll come 'round eventually," Harry predicted, resting his head on his arms. But try as he might, he couldn't get the vision of Amber's eyes out of his head. They had seemed so cold and distant, yet at the same time they also seemed… Dead. It was as if Amber's soul had died long ago, leaving only a shell to walk around and "live". But that was impossible, wasn't it? Surely if her soul had died, Amber couldn't still be living. No, the girl he'd seen heading upstairs with Hermione had definitely been alive.

"That Lotus fellow who went to Slytherin was a bit weird, wouldn't you say, Harry?" Seamus Finnigan asked, rolling onto his back.

"I'll say. I thought he was gonna bloody **eat** the Sorting Hat," Ron agreed. All three boys shivered a little as they remembered the way Lotus had moved back at the Great Hall. Every step looked carefully planned, like he was mapping some sort of path in his head. Though he wasn't nervous like their ex-teacher Quirrell, there was something about him that spoke of a past still haunting him, or a present trying to catch up to him.

"Too bad we didn't get those other girls," Neville Longbottom joined in the conversation. "They seemed a rather happy pair."

* * *

Harry smiled wryly as he made his way to Transfigurations, stopping once to show the new Gryffindors where their class was. Ron had saved him a seat, as always, but this one was directly across from Amber. "I tried being friendly already," the redhead whispered when Harry opened his mouth to greet the girl. "She just stared at me."

"That's because she's a bit shy," a deep voice said from behind them. Jumping slightly and turning around, both boys saw a solid wall of black in front of them. For a moment Harry panicked, thinking it might've been Crabb and Goyle. But a hand appeared in front of him, and Harry relaxed as he looked up at the smiling face of Jason, one of the Hufflepuff exchange students. "Jason Starr, pleasure to meet you. Didn't mean to startle you, sorry."

"Quite all right," Ron assured him, shaking his hand. A moment later they all heard giggling, and Dawn and Amelia poked their heads out from behind Jason.

"He'd never hurt you, really," Amelia assured the trio, giving the large boy a hug. "Jason's a big teddy bear."

"Only for you," he shot back. "Oh, where are my manners? This is Amelia Augustine, my girlfriend. And the little giggler still hiding is Dawn DeFay." The small redhead came out of her friend's shadow then, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Pleasure to meet you," she greeted, blushing a bit when her light-green eyes alighted on Ron.

"Likewise," the other redhead replied. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"And I'm Harry Potter."

"**The** Harry Potter?" Amelia asked, light-brown eyes widening a bit. Harry blushed and nodded, then changed the subject.

"Do you all know each other?" he asked. Jason looked at him for a moment, a puzzled expression flowing through his dark-brown eyes.

"What a silly question," he answered with a small smile, like he knew a big secret and wasn't about to tell anyone.

"Were you in the same House?" Hermione asked, coming over to their table. Professor McGonagall had yet to arrive, so she saw no danger in talking to anyone. "Oh, I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

"Pleasure Hermione. No, we're not in the same House at Salem," Jason replied, running a hand through his thick dark-brown hair. It curled slightly at the edges, giving him a sort-of wild appearance. "All of us became friends when we met at Salem, and we've stayed friends even though we're in different Houses at school. Besides, our Houses don't work quite the way yours do." At that moment, Professor McGonagall walked in, and they took their seats.

"Class," she began, sweeping into the room and sitting on her desk, "I would like to take today to review what you learned last year. Everyone take the marble on your desk and change it into a gem." Hermione raised her hand, waving it eagerly. "Yes, Miss Granger, what is it?"

"What sort of gem, Professor?"

"Any type you wish, and any color you wish. We'll work on specific colors and sizes later this year." Immediately the class set to work, all of them focusing on the marbles in front of them. Harry was just starting to see the black sphere turn green, when he saw Amber pick up a perfect diamond!

"Ron, look at that," he whispered, tapping his friend.

"Bloody hell," Ron swore softly. "I think I almost- Blimey!" He stared at the blonde girl, who was looking around at everyone. Most of the other students were looking over as well, and Harry saw that Jason had a small smile on his face.

"Why Miss Johnson, that was very good," Professor McGonagall said, coming over to inspect the gem.

"Thank you, Professor," the blonde replied, watching the older witch scrutinize her work. First in her class at Transfigurations at Salem, Amber had been ecstatic to learn she'd be studying under Professor Minerva McGonagall. Now here she was, accomplishing the first task with ease, and a feeling of pride settled over her.

"Now class," McGonagall continued, "Let's see how the rest of you are doing."

"I think I've got something over here, Professor," Hermione said, hand shooting into the air. Harry turned in his seat to see his frizzy-haired friend holding a blue gem in her other hand, and a smile going from ear to ear.

"Excellent Miss Granger. Everyone else, concentrate on your marble." Harry and Ron took only a few minutes more before their black spheres became an emerald and a ruby. Then the real class began with them turning their chairs into mushrooms. Hermione got this one a bit faster, but when she glanced quickly around the room, her jaw nearly dropped. Amber was standing by the side of her desk looking bored, holding a brown mushroom that looked no bigger than her finger. Hermione hadn't even had time to pick hers off the floor.

_'She's rather good,'_ Hermione thought to herself, watching the blue-eyed girl sigh in what seemed like boredom._ 'Maybe I can use studying to get her to talk a bit.'_

"All right, everyone," Professor McGonagall said a few minutes later. "Turn your seats back and proceed to your next class." Stools began growing from the toadstools, and soon the room looked as normal as any other Hogwarts classroom.

"Show off," Amelia teased, coming up behind Amber as they were leaving.

"You've got your classes, and I've got mine," she retorted with a smile.

"Yeah, and coming up soon is Care of Magical Creatures. **My** class," Jason said with a grin.

"It's off to Magic History for me," Amber noted, looking at her schedule.

"Lucky you. Potions is after Transfigurations for us," Dawn said

"With which house?"

"Oh, you're probably with Ravenclaw," Hermione said as she came up, Harry and Ron right behind her. Jason was about to greet the trio, when he saw the change. The light in Amber's eyes went out like she'd snuffed the flame, leaving only icy coldness. Her posture turned from relaxed to ramrod straight, and a tight line replaced the smile that had been across her mouth.

_'I hate when she does that.'_ But aloud he said, "Thanks for the heads-up. That means we get quality time with Slade." The seven of them walked down the wide stone hallways, smiling at passing students.

"If you see Slade and Lotus before me, tell them to be in the courtyard during break," Amber suddenly spoke up, startling everyone.

"Sure thing. See you soon!" Jason called back, following the girls down another corridor.

"Nice guy," Ron commented. "Too bad he's not in Gryffindor."

"Well, the Sorting Hat does know best," Hermione said.

"I somehow doubt that," Amber replied as she shook her head and broke away from the trio. They watched her go, and Harry thought back to when she had seemed upset that Lotus had been sorted into Slytherin. Granted he knew nothing of the American's character, but the Hat had never been wrong before. He jogged a little to catch up to the blonde, hoping to find out a little more.

"Amber, if your friend has a sly and cunning character, then he belongs in Slytherin. It doesn't mean he's going to become an evil wizard." She stopped walking, and turned to stare directly at him. Hermione and Ron caught up at this point, but the American kept staring into Harry's eyes.

"I wasn't talking about Lotus. I was talking about me." Without another word she walked into their next classroom, leaving the trio rather puzzled.

* * *

During free time, Amber was relieved to see that all the Houses were able to sit in the open courtyard and talk. She sat beneath a large tree, waiting for the rest of her friends to show up. The first was Slade, who plopped down beside her after his traditional nod hello. "So, what do you think?" she asked.

"About this place? It beats Salem, at least in my opinion. Everyone here seems so different, and a lot nicer."

"That's only because we're the new people."

"Must you always be so cynical?" Dawn asked as she came running up and gave her two friends a hug. "Maybe they're nice just because it's who they are."

"Our Housemates certainly seem friendly," Amelia added as she and Jason walked up hand in hand. "Maybe if you were nicer to yours-"

"Don't start, Amelia," the blonde warned.

"Amber, be reasonable. You have a chance to get to know Harry Potter. There are girls back home who would **kill** for that."

"I'm not some doting fangirl, Jason. I just don't see what's so special about him."

"He survived the Killing Curse, for one. That's all he really needed to do."

"Besides, he seems like a nice guy," Amelia agreed.

"I think his friend's cute," Dawn added with a giggle.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Slade said, reaching over and tickling the small girl. She dissolved into giggles and ended up sitting on his lap. A moment later a shadow fell over them, and they all looked up to see Lotus standing a few feet away.

"About time," Amber commented, moving over to make room on the grass.

"Sorry, but I couldn't get away from one of my Housemates until just now. Anyone ever hear of Draco Malfoy?"

"Should we have?" Amelia asked.

"Apparently he considers himself the best wizard here, and above everyone else."

"Uh-oh, I sense a conflict of personalities," Slade predicted.

"He asked if I wanted to be one of his followers, and appeared insulted when I said he wasn't worth my time. Then came the typical threat that I'd better stay out of his way." Lotus grinned then, and it wasn't a happy-looking one. Dawn shivered and hid her face in Slade's shoulder.

"No maiming the students, Lotus. That isn't what we're here for," Amber reminded him. "Speaking of that, is there a place we can meet tonight?"

"The school is basically under lockdown after dark, with no students allowed out. We're going to have to be careful if we want to meet," Jason advised.

"You're the only one who needs to be careful. Most of us can slip out with no problem," Lotus reminded him.

"New school, new problems," Amelia countered.

"Look, we'll meet here at midnight, unless Jason would rather wait a bit?"

"No, I'll be fine, Amber," the large boy assured her.

"Good, then let's get back to our Houses." Everyone turned to leave, but Jason put a large hand on Amber's shoulder, halting her. "Yes?"

"Would it kill you to be nice to the Gryffindors? They seem like good people."

"Jason, you know-"

"Promise me you'll try, if only for Amelia and Dawn's sakes. They hate seeing you all cold and distant." She opened her mouth to give a retort, but thought better of it.

"All right, I'll try. But I make no promises."

"Well, it's a start. Now if we can just work on Lotus."

"When pigs fly. Naturally," she added the last part, seeing the smile on his face.

"Whatever you say, Amber. See you tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Most of the other Gryffindors had gone to bed already, leaving Ron, Harry, and Hermione alone next to the fireplace. "We really should get to bed," Hermione advised. "You've got Divinations first thing in the morning, and I have my Ancient Runes class."

"I fall asleep through Trelawny's classes anyway," Ron countered. "Though I would like to know why we're still awake."

"I've been thinking about what Amber said earlier, about how she thinks the Sorting Hat messed up. Something just doesn't make sense."

"Harry, you don't know anything about her-"

"That's the point, Hermione. No one knows anything about her. The only people she talks to are her schoolmates. Even Lotus talks to the other Slytherins."

"Yeah, though Draco doesn't seem to like him," Ron pointed out.

"Malfoy only likes himself," Harry replied. "But I was thinking that maybe we should try and do something to make Amber feel at home here. Jason did say she was shy. Maybe it's just her way of showing that."

"Well, I was going to ask her tomorrow if she wanted to study with me. She's good at Transfigurations, so maybe she can teach me something, and I could help her in a class she isn't good in."

"Or she could be like you and good at everything," Ron said with a shrug.

"I'm not good at everything, Ron. It takes a lot of studying, which you two should probably try and do more of this year."

"After all the work Snape gave us last-" Harry stopped in mid-sentence, hearing someone coming down the stairs. A moment later, Amber walked into the common room, still fully dressed. Walking straight to the door that led to the outer halls, she never even glanced in the trio's direction. Quickly opening the door, Amber took a quick look outside, and then left the common room, shutting the door behind her.

"What does she think she's doing?" Hermione cried, trying to keep her voice down. "If anyone catches her, we'll lose points!"

"But if we go after her, we might get caught," Ron reminded her. "It's happened enough times, anyway."

"I'll get my cloak and try and bring her back here," Harry said, racing up the stairs to his room and grabbing his invisibility cloak, quickly noting that the clock by his bed read 11:30. Ron met him halfway down the stairs. "You coming?"

"Hermione said it would be better if you go alone. Besides, that girl still gives me the creeps. I'll cover for you in case McGonagall comes to do a bed check."

"Thanks Ron, I'll be back as quick as I can." Hermione was standing by the door, which she'd pulled open slightly.

"You be careful, Harry. Can't have you getting caught either. And when you bring Amber back, tell her I need to talk to her. I am a prefect after all, and it won't do to have people running around the school at night."

"All right, Hermione. I'll be back in a few minutes, I hope." With that, Harry threw the cloak over his head and vanished. Hermione saw the door close, and sat in a chair by the fire. There was definitely something strange going on.

* * *

Harry didn't see Amber in the hall when he looked around. In fact, all he saw was a black cat running towards the courtyard. "Wait a minute. There shouldn't be any cats except Mrs. Norris out here after dark." It was possible that her familiar had escaped, and Amber was looking for it. Well, problem solved, except that he needed to catch the cat and find Amber. "It's never easy," he sighed, running after the cat. It was fast though, and had a head start on him. But just as he thought he could grab it, there was a hiss behind him. Mrs. Norris stood staring at the black cat, the fur along her back standing straight up. The black cat turned and hissed back, and Harry noticed a white patch on its right shoulder, like some sort of misplaced birth mark. Suddenly, Filch's voice could be heard from down the hall, and Harry instinctively froze. The two cats however, continued staring at each other, and Mrs. Norris was making what sounded like a challenge growl.

"Where are you, my pretty?" Filch called out. "Did you find someone sneakin' out?" Filch rounded the corner, and Harry sucked in a breath and flattened himself against the opposite wall. Filch came over with his lantern, peering down at the black cat. He smiled then, showing his rotten teeth. "Well, what 'ave we 'ere? A little lost kitty? Where's your master? Are they around 'ere?" The black cat backed up and hissed at him, swiping at his face with its claws. Filch dropped his lantern and cursed in pain, giving the cat a chance to dart around both the caretaker and Mrs. Norris. Harry knew he'd never get past Mrs. Norris, so he ran down the other way, taking a slightly longer route, and laughing a little bit about the mark Filch would be showing tomorrow. He found himself in the courtyard a few minutes later, and there he saw the cat sitting on its haunches and looking around like it expected something else to be there. A moment later another cat, this one gray with darker stripes, came trotting out of another doorway. The two cats licked each other, and then turned to walk towards the largest tree. Harry followed, trying to understand what was going on. He needed to get back to the tower before McGonagall came to do her midnight bed check, which was probably not far off. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him, and turned slowly, sucking in another breath. And there, lumbering towards the tree, was a brown bear. Harry stepped back into the safety of the building, praying that the animal wouldn't be able to smell him under the cloak.

_'Hagrid probably bought a bear cub over the summer, and took care of it. Why can't he ever say no?' _Thankfully the creature seemed too preoccupied by something to notice him, and walked past. But as Harry looked over at the bear, he saw something white sitting on its back. A moment later the rabbit lifted its head and twitched its nose. And sitting on the rabbit's head was a small brown sparrow. _"What is going on here?'_ And then a gray wolf padded out of yet another doorway, making its way towards the tree. Harry crept closer, hoping to see what was going on. And then the animals began changing. As the young wizard watched, each animal stood on its hind legs and changed shape until the six figures standing in the clearing were none other than the Americans.

"Let's get this meeting started, shall we?" Amber asked the others.

* * *

Harry knew he should get back to the tower and let Hermione known what he had just witnessed. How could anyone have missed this on their applications? **Six** animagi were now at Hogwarts attending classes, and even though they weren't like an endangered species, there had to be some sort of explanation for all this. But a small part of him just wanted to eavesdrop and see if he could learn anything. _'Might as well,'_ he thought.

"So why the rush to meet?" Amelia asked.

"We are taking a big risk kind of early," Jason added.

"I asked for the meeting," Slade said. All eyes centered on him, and the teen rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Something happened in Potions today, and I'm sure Dawn will back me up on this."

"What happened?" Lotus asked as he pulled himself onto a low branch. He would be the lookout for tonight.

"We felt queasy, and I almost passed out."

"What? Dawn, why didn't you say anything?" Amelia demanded, trying to keep her voice down.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"So you don't tell us then, so it could've been resolved?" Jason asked. He knew Dawn meant well, but this was something serious. "Do you know who it is?"

"Oh yeah," Slade replied. "And you're not gonna like it."

"It's him, isn't it?" Lotus said, sighing heavily.

"Yeah, sorry bro', but your head-of-House is more than he seems."

"How **did** you wind up in Slytherin?"

"That Hat told me where I belonged, just like you, Dawn. And I'm not one to question talking hats."

"I am," Amber spoke up. "That thing has no idea what it's doing."

"You said that at **Salem's** ceremony too. Besides, the Sorting hat has been a tradition of Hogwarts since the beginning," Amelia reminded her. Maybe Gryffindor is the same as Fire House."

"Then why are all of you in different Houses? Our three Airs are separated, and the Earth and Water are together. It doesn't make sense."

"Different qualities for different Houses. You're a Gryffindor Amber, so stop acting like a damn Slytherin," Jason admonished.

"It's my job to be the heartless bastard," Lotus added.

"All right, regardless of how I feel about this place, we have to do something."

"You mean like tell professor Regan?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"No, like handle it ourselves," Slade told her.

"Oh no, absolutely not," Amelia countered. "We are not aurors, nor part of the Ministry. We are students here on the good graces of Hogwarts, and we will not jeopardize that by assaulting a teacher!"

"Calm down, sweetheart," Jason said as he wrapped strong arms around her. "No one will be assaulting anyone, **right**?" Lotus and Slade both ignored his stare.

"If you can't stomach the job-"

"Slade, not now," Amber warned.

"Lantern!" Lotus said, standing up and shifting to his cat form.

"Scatter," Amber ordered as everyone raced off in animal form. The blonde became a black cat once more and ran back down the darkened hallways, hoping she could remember the way back to her House. She had a vague sensation of being followed, but it was probably either Lotus or Dawn heading to their own areas. Finally the portrait that everyone called "The Fat Lady" came into sight. Looking quickly around to make sure no one saw her, Amber regained her human form.

"Password?" the painting asked as it yawned.

"Draconius," Amber replied, hoping she'd remember correctly. The painted woman nodded and opened the door with a _click_, and the American quickly stepped through. The fire was out in the common room, but there was someone asleep on one of the chairs. It was one of Harry Potter's friends, the prefect, something-Granger. "Well, off to bed." She stretched and yawned, hoping not to wake the sleeping girl.

"Not so fast," a male voice said as Amber's heart leapt into her throat. She turned to see Harry Potter standing at the closed door, an invisibility cloak hanging off one shoulder. "You aren't the only one with secrets," he added with a small smile.

"How much did you hear?" she whispered, hoping his friend stayed asleep.

"Enough to know that something is odd about Snape, even more so than usual."

"Forget what you saw, Harry. And pretend you never heard anything."

"I can't do that, Amber. And you can't sneak out like that. If Filch catches you or your friends, you'll be in big trouble."

"He won't catch us."

"Besides that, Hogwarts isn't the best place to go running all over. This place holds a lot of secrets."

"Wait, are you worried about me?"

"Not just you, but all of you. You seem like a nice lot, if a bit strange. But since I don't want Hermione going batty, could you not-"

"Could you not sneak out in the middle of the night?" the girl in question finished as she stood from her chair by the fire. "You could be sent home."

"**That's** what you're all upset about?" Amber demanded as she faced the other girl. "Sometime you have to take chances and break a few rules."

"But is it worth getting expelled from Hogwarts?"

"I'm not a regular student here, remember?"

"But your own school might see it as an offense worth expulsion in America as well. You shouldn't chance it."

"Nothing is going to happen."

"Let us help you," Harry offered. "If Snape is-"

"Shut-up!" Amber whirled to face him, eyes narrowed. "I told you to forget that." With that, she dashed up the stairs to her room.

"Harry?"

"Trust me, Hermione, it's too much to explain right now. I'll fill you and Ron in tomorrow." She nodded and went upstairs to her room. Harry sighed and started heading upstairs to his bed. "Just once, I'd like a boring year."

* * *

It was break before Harry had a chance to really talk with his friends. They moved away from the others and sat on the grass. "I didn't see Amber after I left the tower last night, or at least not in a normal form."

"Normal form? Harry, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"The Americans are animagi."

"Bloody hell-"

"Ron, shush," Harry warned the other boy, making sure no one else was staring at them. Luckily, everyone else seemed lost in their own conversations.

"How did they manage to all become animagi? That's a hard thing to do."

"Ron's right. Are you sure it wasn't a transfiguration spell?"

"I didn't see any of them use their wands. So unless they can do wandless magic, all of them are definitely animagi."

"But that doesn't make sense," Hermione argued. "It takes years of study to become one, and Professor McGonagall always stresses how dangerous the process is. Not to mention that the Ministry is very strict about registering any animagi. How could six students slip through the ropes? Unless…" She suddenly got a thoughtful look on her face, which meant she remembered reading a book on the subject. "Let's hurry to the library. There's something I need to check." She was up and jogging a moment later, and Harry and Ron followed her in a blur of robes. In the library, Hermione quickly dashed to the international books and selected _'Well-Known Wizarding Families of the Americas'_. Thumbing through it quickly, she finally found her page. "Of course! Now I remember why he sounded so familiar.

"Who?" the boys asked.

"The boy in Slytherin. He's a Tremore." Hermione was met with two blank stares. "Really, you two, don't you **ever** do outside reading? Anyway, the Tremores are an old wizarding family who traveled to the New World when it was first being settled-"

"The short version, Hermione," Ron insisted.

"Very well. The whole family are animagi by tradition. Every wizard or witch born in it usually studies to become one, and those who marry in or are adopted can also become animagi."

"But none of the Americans are related," Harry argued.

"Yes, but they're all good friends. The three of us do mostly everything together, so maybe the other Americans wanted to be like Lotus."

"All right, but that still doesn't explain their feelings about Snape. Dawn and Slade said they felt faint in his class."

"Maybe they're not used to the smell of the dungeons. It can get pretty rank down there," Ron pointed out.

"No, it sounded more serious. Like they think Snape's up to no good." Dawn had seemed frightened of the Potions-master, and Slade sounded eager for a fight.

"We suspected that as well when we first met Snape," Hermione reminded him. "But Dumbledore trusts him."

"He also trusted Quirrell, Lockhart, and Moody. That doesn't make me feel so safe," Ron argued.

"Why don't we just ask Amber what's going on?"

"Hermione, you know she barely even looks at other Gryffindors. But why don't we ask Jason, Amelia, or Dawn?" Harry suggested.

"Studying with your girlfriends again, eh Potter?" came a familiar voice. Ron started to stand, but Harry put a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Don't you have anyone else to annoy, Malfoy?" he demanded, turning to face the blonde. Crabb and Goyle were at their customary positions behind Draco, arms folded like good little bodyguards.

"No one as sickening as you," the Slytherin shot back.

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Take it however you want. But what are you Gryffindors blabbing about Snape? It isn't nice to talk behind people's backs."

"I thought that would be a Slytherin specialty," Ron sneered.

"Only if it gets you ahead, Weasel."

"Why you-"

"Ron, stop," Hermione begged, tugging at his robe.

"Still listening to your pet mudblood?" Harry took a threatening step towards Draco, but Crabb and Goyle stepped in between them.

"There a problem?" a sudden voice asked. Everyone turned to see Lotus and Amber leaning lightly on the opposite bookcases, arms crossed and looking bored.

"This doesn't concern you, Yank," Draco told his Housemate. "Besides, they're only Gryffindors."

"Then more's the pity when they show you up," Amber shot back.

"You'll pay for that insult." Draco made to pull his wand, but only got halfway before Lotus was beside him with a hand locked on his wand arm.

"Don't," he warned, glaring at the other boy. Amber uncrossed her arms and placed one on her friend's shoulder. Crabb and Goyle didn't seem to know who to go after, and everyone was silent for a moment.

"What's going on here?" a deep voice interrupted. All eyes turned to see Snape staring at them, his usual scowl on his lips.

"Nothing Professor," Hermione assured him. "Just a minor disagreement."

"Mr. Tremore, release Mr. Malfoy. And would one of you inform me what you think you're doing?" Lotus let go of Draco and stepped back.

"Just a little misunderstanding," the blonde answered, glaring at the American and straightening out his robes. Snape didn't seem convinced, but nodded, then turned to Amber and Lotus.

"If it was not made clear before, I will tell you now: There is to be no fighting at Hogwarts, or your stay here is over."

"Yes sir," they said as Snape gave them all a glance and then walked away.

"I don't know how your American Houses work, but over here we don't associate with other Houses, especially Gryffindor. Some nasty rumors could be started," Draco said once the Professor was out of earshot. Lotus didn't even blink as he nodded at Amber and began walking away.

"Rumors are only a concern to muggle women and desperate Slytherins. Neither of which I am or care about." Then he looked back at Hermione. "And my family is none of your concern. Good day." After he was gone, Draco's hand curled into a fist.

"Damn that American. He's a Slytherin just like-" He never got to finish his sentence, because Amber was suddenly in his face.

"Lotus is not some two-faced snake-in-the-grass. He is from Air House of Salem, and easily worth ten of you."

"That is very dangerous talk, Gryffindor. My father has cursed people for less." A moment later he doubled over in pain as her knee connected with his groin.

"My name is Amber Johnson of Fire House. And I don't take threats very well." Crabb and Goyle quickly picked Draco up and carried him out of the library.

"So, does this mean you're on our side?" Hermione wondered.

"Against my better judgment, Jason said I should trust you three. So if you're willing, I suppose I'm on your side. But I'll warn you now, I'm not just going to tell you everything right off the bat. It'll take time for me to fully trust you." She extended a hand, which Harry shook in agreement.

"And your little secrets?"

"You'll know all of mine when I know all of yours, Harry Potter." With that, Amber nodded and left the library.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"Now we wait," Harry told him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One month passed quickly, though Harry was a little disappointed that Amber still kept to herself. Her friends in Hufflepuff seemed to know the whole school, and Dawn was even Ginny's study partner when both Houses were in the library. During mid-October, Professor Regan gave a special announcement: "Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to restart the Dueling Club. I believe Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart attempted the same thing during your second year."

"And it was a waste of time," Draco spoke up. "That phony couldn't duel his way out of a bag."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mr. Malfoy. However, you'll find that my dueling skills are a bit better than your former Professor's."

"What could an American know about dueling? You-Know-Who isn't even in your part of the world."

"We still have his followers to deal with," Lotus shot back.

"That is correct," Professor Regan added. "Our own Ministry has seen increased activity of dark witches and wizards over the past year."

"Petty copiers, all of them," Draco said with a smirk. Amber suddenly slammed her fist down on the desk in front of her.

"You wouldn't say that if you were staring one in the face!"

"Miss Johnson, that is enough. And the same goes for you, Mr. Malfoy. Death Eaters are no trivial matter, regardless of country. Now, as for the Dueling Club, those of you interested should meet here after classes. See you then." As everyone gathered their books, Draco strode over to Amber, his smirk firmly in place.

"A little testy about Death Eaters, eh Gryffindor?"

"Leave her alone, Malfoy," Hermione said as she came over.

"I wasn't talking to you, Granger. Besides, I'm curious."

"Curious with you is never a good thing. So bugger off," Ron told him, standing next to Hermione. Harry hung back a moment, more so because he saw the harsh look in Amber's eyes and did not want to get in the way if she went after Draco.

"I wasn't talking to you, Weasel."

"Well, I have nothing to tell you, Draco," Amber said as she scooped up her books. She went to push past the blonde boy, but he blocked her path.

"Trying to run? Is this an American trait?"

"You know nothing about me. Now let me pass."

"Run into Death Eaters have you? Seen the power of the Dark Arts up close?"

"Enough," Lotus warned, coming over and placing a hand on Amber's arm.

"This doesn't concern you, Tremore."

"Amber is my friend, regardless of our Houses. Now back off."

"I'd like to see you try and make me."

"All right, everyone, you're going to be late for your next class," Professor Regan interrupted as she walked over. Hermione noticed that she seemed worried, her dark eyes flicking back and forth between Draco and the two Americans.

"I'll go, after this bloke learns his lesson."

"Mr. Malfoy, need I remind you that I am still a teacher, temporary or not. Now all of you break it up."

"Let's go, Amber," Hermione said as she extended her hand. The other girl took it, and Lotus and Ron followed them past Malfoy into the hallway where Harry was waiting. Everyone else was milling around the hall for a moment, and Draco exited the classroom with Crabbe and Goyle at his heels. Professor Regan breathed a quick sigh of relief and walked back into the classroom. What happened next took less than a minute: Draco pulled his wand and shouted:

"Conglacio!" A cloud of ice burst from the tip of his wand and made for the small group. Harry managed to shout:

"Ron, get down!" as his friend grabbed Hermione and pulled her to the floor. Amber turned and flicked her own wand, casting:

"Cremo obmolior." A wall of fire sprang up between the group and Draco's ice storm, melting it. Lotus leapt at the Slytherin, shifting into his cat form a moment before he tackled the other boy. At the first sound of commotion, Professor Regan rushed from the room and quickly surveyed the scene, wand in hand. Amber's fire wall was quickly turning into harmless smoke, and Lotus was hissing at Draco from the vantage point of the blonde's chest. Crabbe and Goyle seemed stunned, and therefore hadn't acted yet. Harry was busy making sure Hermione and Ron were okay, and a few other students were either on the floor or flat against the walls.

"All of you, my office. Now!" she said to the group. "Actually, no. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley, follow me. Miss Johnson, please grab Mr. Tremore on your way as well."

"What about us?" Goyle wondered.

"I suggest you get to your next class. Mr. Malfoy will join you there."

"But-"

"Just go, you idiots. I'll be right behind you." With that, the group followed the Professor into her office, where she shut the door and stared at them for a moment.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you care to explain why cast a rather dangerous ice spell at your schoolmates right outside my classroom?"

"No." Professor Regan looked completely stunned as she stared at the English boy. He obviously had a blatant disregard for her authority, and he certainly didn't seem to care about the well-being of his fellow students. Not since Lotus' first year had she encountered such a vexing student.

"So you offer nothing in your defense?"

"Their attitudes deserved repercussions."

"Mr. Malfoy, unless you have somehow become a Hogwarts' teacher, or even your schoolmates' elder, you do not decide punishment. Now would one of you three," she said, pointing to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "please tell me what happened?"

"We were just trying to leave, Professor Regan, when Draco cast that spell. Ron pulled me away and Amber did something to block it. It was a spell I've never seen before. And then Lotus turned into a cat and jumped at Draco," Hermione explained.

"I see. That particular type of spell is a specialty of Salem Academy, Miss Granger. And thank you for shedding some light on this event. Mr. Malfoy, my congratulations for losing your House fifty points."

"It was worth it." Draco then turned to Lotus, who was still in cat-form. "I hope you enjoy being expelled."

"Expelled? Why would a potential victim of one of your spells be sent home?" Professor Regan wanted to know.

"Because he's an Animagus!"

"A registered Animagus," Lotus said as he transformed and met Draco's stare. "It's a family tradition, and I was registered at the end of last school year."

"But you're only a teenager."

"So are you," Amber shot back. "But that didn't stop you from casting an advanced spell."

"My father taught it to me."

"Miss Johnson, I don't remember asking for your input," Professor Regan said as Amber blushed and hung her head.

"Sorry ma'am."

"Lotus is a registered Animagus, but we felt that telling the students here was unnecessary. So no one is being expelled today. Be that as it may, I've kept you all long enough. However, Mr. Malfoy, let me make something clear: You will not be casting anything more advanced than what a fifth year student should know while at school. Practice at your own home over the summer if that is your father's wish. Now all of you go straight to your next class with no further incidents. Understood?"

"Yes Professor," they all replied. Draco left first, mumbling to himself, and Hermione turned to Amber.

"We'll go to class together, okay?"

"Sure. See you later, Lotus." The four Gryffindors dashed out, and Lotus turned to the Professor.

"He won't let it die so easily."

"I'll talk to your House teacher, Lotus. Revenge doesn't become this school."

"Ma'am, there's something you should know about Snape."

"That he's a gruff, opinionated man?" Lotus paused at the door.

"Dawn and Slade both felt strange around him." Professor Regan raised an eyebrow at her protégé.

"Strange how?"

"Like queasy and faint. We might have a problem." With that he left the room, and Professor Regan sighed and shook her head.

"It appears I need to have a closer look at Severus Snape."

* * *

Professor Severus Snape sat in his office, busily writing up a test for the seventh years. A knock at the door didn't even give him reason to pause. "Enter."

"Am I disturbing you?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Snape looked up to see the American teacher, Patricia Regan, standing in the doorway.

"You are, but that's beside the point. Was there something you needed?"

"I'm sure you've heard about the incident outside my classroom today?" He had heard rumors, but hadn't gotten the time to question any of the fifth year Slytherins. "Well, I came to you for advice on how to handle Draco Malfoy."

"Handle him? Do you think he deserves special treatment?"

"Quite the opposite, actually. Mr. Malfoy apparently thinks he can do whatever he wants, with little regard for authority."

"He certainly respects my authority." Professor Regan noted the rigid manner with which Severus held himself, and the tight line that seemed to be his normal mouth. In some ways he reminded her of Amber, which made her frown slightly.

"You're also a bit more imposing of a figure than I am."

"Do what you have to," Snape replied, turning his attention once more to finishing the test. He needed to have it ready within the hour. "If Mr. Malfoy does not listen, then punish him. I won't take it personally if he loses a few points for Slytherin."

"Yes, that system is still new to me. Thank you for your help, Severus." She turned to leave, and was surprised when she heard the quill stop writing. Turning around, she noticed he was looking at the benches where the students would sit.

"Before you go, there is one thing I've been meaning to ask: Does Miss DeFay have a medical condition we were not told of? She seems to become ill whenever she's in my class."

"Medical condition?" He watched as Patricia's eyes widened slightly, but then she smiled. "Dawn reacts strongly to magical energies. Perhaps a few of your more potent ingredients are bothering her. It isn't affecting her marks, is it?"

"Her Housemates help her take notes, but I would suggest she go see Madame Pomfrey."

"I'll take her myself. Thank you again."

"I'll see you at the Dueling Club then."

"Of course. Good day." When she left, Snape placed his hands together and rested his chin against them.

"Reacts to magical energy? Perhaps these children warrant a closer study."

* * *

It seemed as if half the school had shown up to the Dueling Club, and all the ages were represented. Ginny waved Dawn over, and the two girls quickly made their way to the front. "This is so exciting!" Ginny exclaimed. "We haven't had anything of this sort since my first year."

"That's a shame. Salem's always had some sort of Dueling Club. The school was actually founded by soldiers and healers right after the Revolutionary War."

"Really? Wizards fought for American liberty?"

"Some did, and some didn't. The wizarding world was just as divided as the muggles during that time," Amelia explained as she and Jason inched their way over.

"Is that why you're taught other spells?" Ginny asked.

"Other spells? We learn the standards, just like everyone," Jason replied. He was sure he knew what the English girl was referring to, but he wanted to avoid the subject.

"My brother said Amber used some sort of fire spell today, after that stupid Draco Malfoy threw an advanced spell at them. And then your friend Lotus turned into a cat and attacked his own Housemate! It's all over the school."

"No shit," said Slade as he joined them.

"Language," Amelia reminded him, frowning slightly.

"Yes, **mom**. But we need to talk to Lotus about today."

"Ron said he wasn't in trouble because he's registered as an Animagus. Your Professor Regan took care of everything already."

"Speaking of the Professor, she's on the platform now," Jason noted.

"Good. Time to start the show," Slade whispered. He suddenly felt a tingle shoot up his spine, and Dawn swayed on her feet.

"Uh-oh," she squeaked as the boys steadied her.

"Snape's here too," Amelia said soft enough for only the Americans to hear. The Potions teacher was standing in the shadows near the Slytherins, his gaze traveling over the entire room. Amelia noticed a few students shiver when they met his eyes.

"Reminds me of Professor Callahan," Jason said.

"Except Snape is ten times creepier. I'd rather be stuck in Charms with Callahan, than go within fifty feet of Snape," Dawn added.

"Same shit, new school," Slade noted, smiling innocently when Amelia glared at him. Until someone cast an anti-swearing charm on him, he'd talk however he liked.

"Students, your attention please!" Professor Regan shouted over everyone. The room quieted down to a few whispers a moment later. "Thank you. For those of you in fourth year and up, you might remember a Dueling club run by former Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. I can assure you all that Professor Snape and I will expand on what you learned then, and improve everyone's dueling abilities."

"If I may, Professor," Snape said as he ascended the platform, "Perhaps a demonstration for the younger students is in order. After all, most of them have never heard of dueling, much less know how to do it. Most of the first years aren't even sure what to do with their wands yet." Snickers sprang up from some of the Slytherins, but the rest of the students stayed silent. "I mean, Salem's Dueling Club is quite famous in the States, and aren't we all privileged to have three of its members here at Hogwarts? How about calling up two of them to give a small demonstration?" Professor Regan seemed a bit uneasy, and Snape's smirk widened.

"Is he trying to prove something?" Jason demanded.

"I think he's trying to show that your school is beneath Hogwarts. Snape likes to be right," Ginny explained.

"Why that sorry excuse for a-" Slade began.

"Teacher," Amelia interrupted. "He is a teacher who graduated from Hogwarts, which is **the** school of witchcraft and wizardry. He's allowed to have pride."

"But where does pride end and ego begin?" Dawn wondered. Meanwhile, Professor Regan had decided to take Snape up on his idea, against her better judgment.

"Yes, that sounds fair. Lotus, come here please." The American walked up the stairs in much the same way Snape had: With slow, determined steps. His eyes met his mentor's, and she nodded. "Slade, you will be his opponent."

"About time I got some action," the dirty-blonde haired boy said as he raced up the stairs to stand beside his friend.

"A Slytherin and Ravenclaw? That's an odd pairing," Snape mumbled.

"These boys are in the same House at Salem, but their dueling styles are completely opposite. We'll run through a quick duel." Both boys bowed to one another, then took their places at the opposite ends of the platform.

"Want to bet on who wins?" Slade asked.

"No," Lotus replied, stretching his arms. "I don't feel like showing you up twice." Again the Slytherins began laughing, and Slade's dark-blue eyes narrowed. Lotus was never that cocky before a duel. Or was this all a show for Snape? The black-clad man seemed to bring out the worst in people.

_'I'd like to wipe that smirk off his face. But first, I need to show Lotus some humility.'_

"Wands at the ready," Professor Regan said, watching them take their customary stances. Lotus was turned slightly, back foot braced for a jarring effect. Slade held his wand in front of him, his other arms loose at his side. "Begin!"

"Dormio!" Slade incanted.

"Repercutio!" Lotus defended. Slade's spell was reflected back at him, but the American dove to the floor at the last moment.

"Attonare!" Lotus dodged the electric bolt as it struck a few inches in front of him, though he still felt it slide along his skin. A few people screamed, and Snape had his wand out now.

"Slade, you're not trying to kill each other," Professor Regan warned.

"We're putting on a show, right?"

"We're giving a demonstration," Lotus reminded him. He dropped into his ready stance again. "I'm your only target."

"Pulvis nubes!" A choking dust storm sprang from the tip of Slade's wand, and people began coughing as it enveloped the whole room. Professors Snape and Regan were coughing so badly that they couldn't end the spell. "Runae!" Lotus heard the attack spell and flattened himself to the ground, feeling the small darts fly over his head.

"Damnit, Slade's going to hurt someone. Recreo ventulus!" A moment later a breeze blew the dust from the room, and Lotus quickly took stock. Aside from people still getting the dust out of their lungs, no one seemed hurt.

"Of all the stupid things-" Professor Snape began before one last cough seized him. "Twenty points from Ravenclaw!" Slade however, stood there grinning and merely shrugged at the irate man.

"You're bleeding, Professor," he said. Lotus looked behind him to see his Head of House standing there with numerous holes and tears in his sleeves. And on one arm, just above one slash, was something that made Lotus' eyes widen. Dawn collapsed into Jason's arms, whimpering. There were no defenses that could suppress the inherent evil that a Dark Mark contained, and she was most vulnerable to its magical energy.

"Severus, please get yourself to the infirmary. I will deal with Mr. Shields," Professor Regan said sternly. Looking at his mentor, Lotus saw the anger is her light-blue eyes, and the tight set of her jaw. Professor Snape left the classroom in a whirl of robes, hand firmly over the Mark. "Sorry everyone, but we're going to cut today short. Please report back to your Houses." Everyone began leaving, and Ginny waved to her Hufflepuff friends as she joined her brothers. Amber made a quick apology to Hermione, then gathered with the other Americans. When all other students had left, Professor Regan nodded at Jason and Lotus. "Lock the doors."

"Professor-" Amelia began, but Slade interrupted.

"You got what you came for, Professor. Proof that Death Eaters are at Hogwarts. Can we go home now?"

"You idiot!" Amber screamed at him. "Do you realize what you've done? Our job here was to try and get close to any Death Eaters, especially the children of those suspected. How are we supposed to do that now that Snape's been exposed?"

"I don't think many students saw it. Most people were too busy choking on dust," Jason said with a glare in Slade's direction.

"Regardless of that, now we have to start from scratch. And we were supposed to stay here for a year, Slade. You knew that coming in, so why did you think that we could go home once we found one Dark Mark?"

"Amber, if you don't mind, I'll do all the admonishing," Professor Regan said. The blonde nodded and blushed, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Sorry Professor."

"It's all right. Slade, you really have caused quite a mess, though. From now on, I want you on your best behavior. No one is to mention anything about today to anyone here, teacher or student. I need to send a message back home tonight, and ask our Ministry how to proceed. I want all of you to meet me in the Forest tonight at nine. Get out however you can, and we'll have a quick meeting. If it's decided that we're to be pulled out, we'll need to get off Hogwarts' grounds and use the port-key."

"Do you really think we'll be sent back?" Amelia asked.

"I doubt it, but you never know. Even if the original mission is terminated, we might stay just so you kids won't be confused between curriculums. Now back to your Houses, all of you."

"Yes ma'am," they all said, separating quickly once they got outside the door. Amber remained for a moment, staring at Professor Regan as she massaged her temples and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"If Snape really is a Death Eater, we've got more problems than we thought. He's the Potions master here, and he has access to many rare ingredients. If we're not careful, he could very easily poison one of you to cover up his secret."

"But wouldn't Headmaster Dumbledore have known about this? Why would he let someone like that teach here?"

"I suppose for the same reason that he allowed us here, knowing full well who I am. Everyone has their own agendas. Our objective is to find any that threaten America."

"I don't think this place is safe." Amber wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against the nearest wall, feeling the coolness of stone against her back.

"You just don't like trusting people," Professor Regan said as she stood beside the blonde. "Your father was like that. It's a wonder that he ever married your mother."

"He had a reason not to trust people, same as me."

"You can't hate the world for what one person did, Amber."

"I don't hate the world. I just hate the Death Eaters. That's why I wanted to come, so I could have some sort of revenge."

"I don't want you getting in over your head. You're not an official auror yet, my dear. Be patient for another two years. And do me a favor: Talk to Harry Potter. He might be able to help you understand your own feelings."

"He never knew his parents."

"And his reason for grieving runs a lot deeper than yours. Talk to him, and get back to your House."

"Yes, Aunt Patricia." The Professor watched the blonde head down the corridors, smiling in spite of herself.

"I know you won't listen, Amber. You're just like your father."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Professor Regan hurried back to her room after dinner, hoping to send her message before everyone overseas was asleep. Suddenly, in the corridor ahead, Albus Dumbledore turned and saw her, and a smile crossed his face. "Ah Professor Regan, just the person I was looking for."

"Good evening, Headmaster. Is there something you needed? And please, Patricia is fine." She tried to keep her voice low, but she was too anxious about the day's events.

"Very good. As for what I need, I would just like your version of events at the Dueling Club. I've already talked to Professor Snape."

"Have you?" Now was the time to feign innocence and hope something was said. "Is he all right?"

"He is fine. However, he was most insistent that one of your students be sent home immediately. It seems Mr. Shields did not make a very good impression."

"Slade rarely does, but he's a good student, Headmaster-"

"Albus will suffice. And I'm well aware of his academic achievements. Which is why I told Severus that no one is being sent home today."

"Thank you. All the children enjoy Hogwarts very much."

"Including your niece?" Professor Regan visibly paled, fixing Dumbledore with a cold stare that was reminiscent of Amber's.

"It isn't listed on any records that she's related to me. How did you find out?"

"Her mother's maiden name was Regan, and she had an older sister, named Patricia. It was my assumption that you were one and the same. Word spreads quickly when Death Eaters kill wizard families, even across the Atlantic."

"It wasn't very sensational in the States. Not like Harry Potter."

"There are times when our young Mr. Potter wishes there was no attention, or that Voldemort had not attacked his parents. However, everything in this world occurs for a reason."

"I suppose there was a reason that my sister and brother-in-law were killed practically in front of my niece?"

"There's a reason for everything, but we don't always know what it is." Now it was time to drop the proverbial bomb.

"So then there's reason why the Potions-master at Hogwarts has a Dark Mark?" She was expecting him to step back, gasp, turn pale, or any number of things that would say that he knew the charade was over. Instead, the Headmaster merely looked at her over the rim of his half-moon spectacles and smiled.

"It seems I owe you an explanation, if for no other reason than to keep the American Ministry calm."

"And I suppose I should explain the real reason we suggested this program."

"If you wish, though I would like to meet your students face-to-face. I wouldn't be a decent Headmaster without knowing all the students," Dumbledore said as he led the way to his office. A few feet away, hiding in one of the alcoves, was a gray cat with slightly darker stripes. It shook its head and began walking down the hall.

_'I need to let the others know what's going on,'_ Lotus thought to himself.

* * *

Harry was in the Owlery, spending some time with Hedwig, when he saw Amber and Jason come in. He stayed hidden in the shadows as they continued their conversation: "…had no right to do that. What was he thinking?" Amber shouted, quieting down when a few owls flapped their wings in annoyance.

"Slade rarely thinks, you know that. He's always been impulsive," Jason replied. "Stigma of the House and all."

"Amelia and Lotus aren't like that."

"Maybe not to the extent of being snarky to teachers, but they both have their own impulsive ways. We all carry the stigmas of our Houses. Especially you and your temper, little Miss Fire."

"I've only bitched at two people this year, those being Slade and that Malfoy kid from Slytherin."

"Which was not the brightest thing to do. Amelia's been doing some asking around, and Lucius Malfoy is not someone you want as an enemy. And he defends his son vehemently."

"Hoot!" came a high-pitched owl voice.

"See, F.B. agrees with me."

"Why do you call him that? It isn't his name." Harry inched closer to see the two Americans standing next to an owl that was the size of Pigwidgeon. Jason stroked the bird's head with one finger, smiling at it. Harry found the scene rather amusing, and couldn't help but laugh. Amber heard him and spun around, wand in hand.

"Who's there?"

"It's only me," Harry told her as he walked over with Hedwig on his arm. "Sorry if I startled you."

"She's just been jumpy lately," Jason said as F.B. climbed onto his shoulder. "Beautiful owl, by the way. What's its name?"

"Her name's Hedwig." At the mention of her name, the snowy owl hooted and spread her wings. F.B. hooted back and dipped his head. "And that's F.B.?"

"Well, his actual name is Archimedes Wormwood Einstein Owl. We call him F.B. for short."

"What does that stand for?" Owl and wizard looked at one another, and then Jason shrugged.

"Feather brain." Harry looked a bit puzzled, and then Amber began giggling. A moment later the boys joined in and they all enjoyed a good laugh. After a few minutes Jason said: "Well, I'd love to stay, but Professor Hagrid said I could help him feed the Unicorns today." Taking F.B. with him, Jason left the two Gryffindors.

"Do you have an owl?" Harry asked tentatively, wondering if Amber would remain friendly.

"No, I have a cat. His name's Ronin."

"Hermione's got one too, named Crookshanks. I'm sure you've seen him."

"Yes, he and Ronin don't get along too well. My cat and I tend to keep to ourselves." Harry began walking towards the outside doors, and Amber followed. She still wasn't too keen on divulging her own personal nightmare, but everyone seemed to think that Harry was trustworthy.

"You worry your friends by doing that," the dark-haired boy said once they were outside. Hedwig flapped her wings and sailed off to get some exercise.

"I'm always alone anyway, even with them. Being with Ronin just lets me pretend everything's okay."

"What about your parents? I'm sure it worries them."

"If I could ask them, I would." It took a moment for the words to register, and Harry turned to stare at her, absent-mindedly running a hand over his scar. Now he realized why her eyes looked so lifeless at times, and realized his own had probably once been like that.

"Your parents are dead too?"

"During winter break of my first year, I was shopping for presents. I came home and found our house in flames, so I rushed in to help my parents. But there was a strange man there, and he was standing over my mother's body, holding his wand at my father's throat. Father saw me and yelled for me to run, but another man grabbed me. He held me as I watched the first man cast a spell, and my father dropped to the floor. And then they both pointed their wands at me, and I thought I was going to die. But Ronin had been watching, and he attacked one of the men, and I ran for the door."

"So you got out okay?" Harry asked, eerily fascinated by her story. Amber looked around for a moment, and then pulled down her robe and shirt to expose her right shoulder. A patch of scar tissue the size of a grapefruit marred the light skin, and she quickly covered it back up.

"Like I said, the house was in flames. A beam broke loose and caught me across the shoulder. My aunt Patricia found me and got me and Ronin out of the house before it collapsed. But the men who killed my parents got away."

"Is that why you let your shoulder stay like that?" Amber blinked and stared at him for a moment. "My scar can't be healed by magic, but your burns could have been. Why keep them?"

"Tell me Harry, if your scar could be healed, would you want it to be?" He thought about it for a minute, then looked up at Hedwig as she circled them.

"No, I think I'd keep it." Silence enveloped the two for a few minutes, and then Harry said: "So, you live with your aunt now?"

"No, aunt Patricia is an auror, and she felt I would be in danger if I stayed with her. After all, my father and she worked together."

"So where do you stay?"

"Lotus' family adopted me. His parents and mine were friends since their school days, and they made me one of their own."

"So you're a registered Animagus too?"

"Yes. I kept my last name so no one would automatically trace me to the Tremores. However, I am one of the family, so Lotus and I did the ritual under his family's guidance."

"And your friends?"

"They all became Animagi with Lotus and me watching. Jason knew about my parents' death because he's extremely nosy with regards to the news of the wizarding world. He told Amelia, Slade, and Dawn, and it we decided to always do everything together. That's why we all pledged to become aurors and fight Voldemort's forces." Harry raised his eyebrows at the mention of the dark wizard. "What?"

"Most people here won't say his name. I always thought everyone was afraid of him." Amber cocked her head to one side and grinned, stretching as she did so.

"Just because I say the name doesn't mean I'm not afraid of the actual person. With the exception of you and headmaster Dumbledore, no one who's stood up to Voldemort has survived. Even my aunt says the best thing to do if you see him is run, and she deals with Death Eaters." There was another long pause, and then Harry spoke:

"Did it get easier for you? Accepting your parents' deaths, I mean." It was Amber's turn to watch Hedwig for a moment, and then she sighed.

"I don't think I'll ever accept what happened, but I'm dealing with it better. Lotus' parents are wonderful people, but there will always be some feeling of loss."

"That's how I feel. Hogwarts is my family though, but I love being here."

"It is nice here, so I hope we can stay."

"You mean after the school year is over?" Amber was considering telling Harry about their situation, when a gray, striped cat came running up and pawed at her robe. With a quick nod, she turned to her Housemate.

"Sorry Harry, but I need to go. See you later," she said with an apologetic smile. Before Harry could respond, she had already become a cat, and the two felines ran back towards the castle. Hedwig landed on Harry's arm, turned her head sideways, and hooted. She sounded about as confused as Harry himself felt.

"No Hedwig, I don't understand either."

* * *

Professor Regan was once again walking towards her office, but this time it was with a feeling of dread. If what Dumbledore had told her was true, she had put her students in danger by bringing them here. At the door to her office she was greeted by two cats, who sat staring at her. "I figured you two would be here. Come inside," she said, unlocking the door and quickly shutting it behind them. Once in, the cats hopped onto chairs and reformed into Amber and Lotus.

"So what did Dumbledore say?" the young wizard wanted to know. Professor Regan raised an eyebrow at him.

"He says hello, and that he wants to meet with all of you face-to-face. He also said that if Professor McGonagall catches you snooping the halls, she'll assign Professor Snape the duty of your detention."

"He doesn't scare me." Amber's eyes widened slightly.

"He should. That man is like a walking poster-child for the Death Eaters. And now that we know he's working for Vol-" A split second later, Professor Regan had put hand over her mouth, then took it off.

"Do not say that name within this castle. I know it sounds ridiculous, but names and memories can still hold power. And though there are some here who are still loyal to him, Snape is not one of them."

"How can you be so sure?" Lotus demanded, standing up.

"Headmaster Dumbledore assured me that Professor Snape is on our side."

"And you believe him?" The older witch sighed heavily and fixed her student with a hard stare.

"When the most powerful wizard of the century says that he has complete and utter trust in someone, then yes, I believe him."

"What about us?" Amber asked.

"We're staying. Dumbledore knows of the situation, and believes he can use all of you to help the students here."

"How so?"

"As of today, my curriculum is changing, Lotus. We'll now focus on dueling, and I want you two and Slade to help everyone along as tutors. That, and our sullen Mr. Shields will have a way of redeeming himself." The two students exchanged quick glances, and Amber frowned.

"They're going to use him and Dawn. Aunt Patricia, isn't this what we fought against back home?" she asked, looking slightly annoyed now. "Our Ministry was willing to put them in danger to root out Death Eaters. I won't let them be used like that here."

"Amber, don't worry. Dumbledore wants to talk to all of you about this, and won't force anyone into a dangerous situation. Dawn and Slade will just mingle more with crowds, such as at an upcoming Quidditch event."

"Quidditch? That's a House-specific event. We can't leave our sections."

"You're all going to be players."

"Um, Professor, we're not part of the House teams," Lotus reminded her.

"There's going to be a special match with a friendly Hogwarts-Salem rivalry. You six will be facing a combined team of Hogwarts students."

"Which means parents will be coming," the Slytherin realized.

"But we need seven for a proper Quidditch team," Amber brought up. Lotus shrugged, his mind already forming plans to uncover Death Eaters.

"One Chaser won't be hard to find." Professor Regan nodded, and then glanced at her pocket watch.

"Oh, it's nearly curfew! You two better get back to your Houses." Ushering them out the door, the American teacher watched her students jog through the torch-lit halls. She then sat down at her desk, writing a quick letter to her Ministry. "Dear Minister Templeton: It is as we feared. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned, and war will soon come to Europe. Please alert all ministers and aurors, and prepare for the Death Eaters to rise."


End file.
